Tales of the Slayer
by buffysummers113
Summary: I just started making this story so its not quite done yet. It is about a slayer and her watcher fighting the forces of darkness and along the way she meets a demonic friend and the love of her life.


Tales of the Slayer

Rayvn Desdemona. To normal everyday people who didn't know her, the name probably wouldn't mean a thing to them. Of course most normal people didn't know her except a select few. To demons and vampires she struck fear into them. The supernatural knew her better as the Slayer of the Vampires. And for those who don't know the slayer's story…into every generation a slayer is born, she who will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness.  
Rayvn walked with attitude down the darkened alley looking for vampires. Her senses were alert and sharp, listening for the sounds of darkness. Her long black hair is draped across her shoulders and down her back, and she is dressed head to toe in black leather for camouflage in the dark night. Moonlight reflects off her face giving her a pale appearance and she carries a stake in each hand. A small golden crucifix is strung around her neck. As a child, Rayvn has no idea what she was about to become or how much power she would have, until one day on her way home from school she was confronted by a mysterious stranger, named Darien, who claimed to work for something called the watchers council and also claimed the she herself was something called a "vampire slayer". At first she thought the very notion was insane and ludicrous until the very same man kept confronting her each night. Finally, she gave in and came with him to the cemetery where she fought and killed her very first vampire. Her life was never the same again.  
"It's so damn cold out here tonight." Rayvn said to know one and warming herself. There was a thump at the other end of an alley and a trash can falls over and when see looked all she saw was a stray dog which made her jump. "Strange…for a dog it looked almost like a big silver wolf."

"Ooooo! Fresh meat!" a voice exclaimed loudly as a figure jumped off the roof of a building. Rayvn spun around just in time to be connected with an upper cut kick to the face. She fell backwards in pain but got up quickly just as the male vampire slammed his fist into the pavement missing Rayvn by only inches. "You fight like a girl slayer!" The vampire let out a deep inhuman growl and lunged foreword. Rayvn blocked its attack by grabbing him by the shoulders and thrusting her knee into he abdomen and throwing him aside. With her one stake, she plunged it into his heart and was suddenly showered by dust. "Yeah…and now this girl dusted you."  
Out of the shadows stepped Darien clapping. "Very amusing love", he exclaimed with his English accent, "but that was sloppy and you were distracted. That vampire could have easily slit your throat." "Thanks for the lovely image." Rayvn retorted sarcastically. "I only say the things I do for your protection." Rayvn glared at her watcher, bent over to pick put her other stake and pocketing it. "Thanks but I can handle myself on my own just fine!" Pissed, Rayvn walked slowly back to her home she shared with her watcher. It was a grand estate, with a sprawling green lawn, and many many rooms. "Who does that man think he is? My Father? HA!" bitterly she remembered one of her memories of her childhood she would much rather forget.

Flashback  
A 15 year old Rayvn enters a house she once shared with her parents. "Mom? I'm home from school. Dad?….Where is everyone?" Slowly the young Rayvn walks into the living room where her parents' blood covers the walls and written in blood on the wall is DIE SLAYER. Her mom lay flat on her back on the floor while her dad is propped up on the couch, both of which have fear written on their faces and their eyes are frozen open in terror. On their necks are two small distinct fang marks. "NO!" Rayvn lets out a scream and collapses to her knees. For hours she lies there crying until finally her watcher enters and seeing the chaos he picks her up and carries her away…

Present

A single tear slides down her face as she glances at a family portrait of her long lost parents and their big smiles. Slowly she undresses and climbs into bed.

The next day Rayvn awoke, disturbed by the infernal visions the Powers That Be gave her sometimes when she slept. "That dog again…what is it with me and that silver dog? Is the PTB trying to tell me something?" With these questions weighing heavily on her mind she descended the stairs to the kitchen where her watcher sat drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Are you drinking coffee?"

"I could be…are you talking to me?"

"Maybe…but you know coffee _does_ stain your teeth and not to mention your breaking a very good English stereotype by not drinking tea."  
"God forbid…"  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night…I just don't like it when you try and act like my father…I had a very good dad once and I lost him…I don't want to loose you too…you're the only thing I have left."  
"It's fine…something wrong?"  
Noticing Darien was staring at her she shifts uneasily in her chair. "Yeah sorry I just keep thinking about this dream I keep having about this big silver dog."  
"Do you think it's a vision?"  
"I'm not quite sure." Glancing at the small clock on the wall and jumping a little startled she exclaims, "I'm late for college! Fuck! This is the third time this week, they're going to kill me!" Running to the bathroom Rayvn gets ready at warp speed and manages to make it without getting yelled at by her professor. For what seems like hours class drones on as Professor Hultman won't shut up and finally the bell rings and Rayvn is free. Walking down the college campus halls she is greeted by some people she knows and finally makes it to her car when a sudden striking pain smacks her in the head and she sees that wolf again only this time its not searching alleys for food…its in danger. When the pain recedes, Rayvn is met with stares from passing people on the campus. "Great…" she mutters under her breath, "not only am I the Slayer now but I'm also a dog catcher apparently." Slowly sliding into the car and revving the engine she makes her way home to tell her watcher what she has seen.

Rayvn slipped into her house silently and made her way to library where Darien usually spent his day. And sure enough there he sat on the plush velvet sofa reading a book on Demon Lore. "I had another vision. It was that wolf again. It was being chased by something ugly."  
"Strange…this wolf your seeing…it could possibly be your sprit animal…I just finished reading about them."  
"I don't know, but its in danger and I have no idea where to start looking for it. I think it was in a park somewhere from what I could tell, but there are a million parks in Los Angeles."  
"Were there any landmarks? Anything distinct? "  
"Umm…yes! There was a fountain…it looked like an angel and I've seen that fountain before in central park. I'll check it out tonight because it was dark in my vision."  
"Should I assist you on patrol?"  
"Don't you always?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I guess I really don't have a choice then." Getting up she walks to her room and changes into more loose fitting clothes for patrol and then grabs her black bag filled with many stakes, holy water, crucifixes, and crossbow. Just as the sun begins to set her and her watcher exit the car and walk to where the angel fountain is located. A cool fog rolls in and settles around them making it hard to see.  
"It's thicker then pea soup out here! How am I suppose to see let alone fight?"  
"A slayer must be in tune to all her senses. If you can't rely on sight then go with your sense of smell and hearing."  
"Right." Slowly she paced around the fountain listening for the sound of movement and footsteps until she hears two deep low growls behind her and sees to vampires approaching through the foggy night.  
"DARIEN WATCH OUT!" Darien whipped around just in time to see the female vampire advance on him and barely missing getting hit by her fist.  
"Hey, pretty boy wanna dance?"  
"Not with you in particularly."

Rayvn tried her best to hold off the attacking male vampire. He was strong and obviously fast. Muscles bulged on his arms, chest, and legs and his teeth glistened in the moonlight. "Gimme your throat bitch! I'll drain you quick!" He exclaimed jumping into the air and kicking her across the face. Rayvn pulled a stake from her boot ready for another attack when Darien screams in pain as the female vampire is seen draining him. Driving her foot into the abdomen of the male vampire knocking him back she does a back flip and propels herself next to Darien staking the female vamp in the back. "Darien are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Watch out!"  
"I'll shall drain my first slayer tonight!" The vampire grabs Rayvn and sinks his teeth into her throat.  
"NO," Darien screams loudly. Suddenly the vampire lifts his head and shock is written on his face as he explodes in a cloud of dust. Behind him is a girl with dog-ears and a stake in had. Clutching her throat Rayvn manages to say, "Who the fuck are you?"  
"Saving your ass apparently." Extending her hand, the mysterious female helps both Darien and Rayvn to their feet. "I thought you could use the help."  
"I had him where I wanted him!"  
"Rayvn, calm down she just saved our lives. Thank you. May I ask your name?"  
"My friends call me Crystal. Course…I don't really have friends just enemies."  
"Yeah well I call you a demon."  
"Rayvn!"  
"I can sense it on her Darien."  
"She's right. I am part demon on my father's side but I'm not dangerous. I save peoples lives just like you do. I must go now for there is still evil a foot." Crystals body suddenly begins bending an twisting and silver hair sprouts over her body and standing in her place is a large ferocious silver wolf.  
"Oh my god! She's the wolf I've been seeing! Darien we must follow her she's in danger!"  
"Right, let's go." Together her and Darien follow crystal back to the fountain where she is barking madly at a gigantic scaly demon dripping in slime. The demon rears its ugly head and with its one claw, swipes the side of the dog making her bleed. Crystal yelps in pain and morphs back into herself to avoid another deadly blow. Darien uses the crossbow to distract the beast while Rayvn helps Crystal out of the way


End file.
